Tatuaje
by K plateada
Summary: La curiosidad de House siempre ha sido más poderosa que cualquier otra cosa... Y conducirá a que Cameron y él pierdan el control...


_Bueno, esto es lo primero que publico aquí. Espero que os guste. En realidad yo soy asidua a otros foros (y escribí otras cosillas por ahí también de House), pero soy muy vergonzosa para escribir sobre según qué... Intenté ser diplomática y meter algo de "azucar", y no me concence mucho... pero yo soy de las que se queja de que no hay instorias subiditas de tono en español, pero el caso es que tampoco colaboramos demasiado en escribirlas... XD.  
_

_Aquí uso otro nick distinto al que suelo, y aun así, quizá haya gente que consiga adivinar quien soy... Se lo dedico a las niñas del messenger que me acompañan en otros foros como el de House-es, el foro hameron, y un largo etc que no cito porque se alagaría mucho la cosa... Me encantaría citar nombre por nombre a todas las personas, pero eso implicaría que por descarte se sacaría rápido quién soy... XDDD._

**TATUAJE **

House estaba muy molesto. Había escuchado una conversación entre los chicos que le había mosqueado. En su último caso, su paciente tenía un tatuaje, y eso había conducido a un absurdo debate que ni estaba relacionado con el caso, ni merecía tan siquiera la pena recordar.

Sin embargo, antes de largarse a casa, y sin que ellos lo supieran, oyó como comentaban algo acerca de un tatuaje que Cameron les había mostrado… a Chase, a Foreman, e incluso a Wilson… quien había dicho algo así, como que "le había parecido muy sexy, y que era una pena que sólo se la viera cuando llevase bikini". Trató de no darle mayor importancia, pero su curiosidad se interpuso en medio. Al final acabó en el apartamento de ella. Estuvieron discutiendo un buen rato, pero no llegaban a ninguna parte.

- ¿Por qué ellos pueden verlo y yo no? Dame una buena razón, y me iré…

- Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones…

- Esto es una…

- ¡House vete! –ordenó ella abriendo la puerta y yéndose hacia su habitación.

Justo cuando ya estaba entrando en su cuarto, escuchó un portazo. Se sintió aliviada. Lo último que necesitaba era un momento tensó. Se desabrochó los vaqueros con la intención de ponerse el pijama, y en ese momento unas manos la agarraron por detrás de la cintura.

- Lo siento, pero me puede la curiosidad…

Ambos comenzaron a forcejear, y finalmente cayeron sobre la cama. Los se quedaron mirando hacia el techo del cuarto, con Cameron encima de House, con su espalda apoyada en el pecho de él. Uno de los brazos de ella había quedado bajo su propio cuerpo, y con el izquierdo no podía defenderse, porque él lo sujetaba.

- ¡House basta¡Lárgate ya!

- Tengo un presentimiento…

El introdujo su mano derecha dentro de sus vaqueros, y lo desvío hacia la zona alta de su muslo, cerca de la ingle. Con las yemas de sus dedos empezó a inspeccionar cada pequeño rincón. Y lo encontró, tras percibir un leve cambio de textura, que ella nunca había notado ni por asomo.

- Parece una pequeña luna… ¿Tal vez color rojo? Mmmhhh… no, no te pega… quizá azul, o plata…

Aquello la desconcertó… ¿cómo era posible que siempre lo adivinase todo? Se había hecho aquella luna de color plata hacía ya demasiados años… pero en ningún momento había planeado quitársela, ya formaba parte de ella misma.

La inmunóloga, sin darse cuenta, había empezado a respirar de manera apresurada al hacerse consciente de su cercanía. Para él esto no pasó desapercibido, y movió su mano hasta su vientre. Ella logró liberar su brazo derecho, y colocó su palma en el dorso de la mano de él.

- No puedes hacer…

Pero antes de que ella lograr acabar la frase, él ya había bajado hasta su zona más íntima, y la había empezado a acariciar con suavidad. Ella tembló al contacto tan cercano y erótico que él la ofrecía.

House la dejó caer en la cama con suavidad, y se situó sobre ella. La desvistió y se desvistió casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al tiempo que la embaucaba con sus caricias. Ella ya estaba desnuda, cuando él empezó a masajear sus pechos, y a marcar su cuello con su boca. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella, y los besaba una y otra vez sin lograr saciarse. Profundizaba más, y al mismo tiempo una de sus manos se movió hasta la parte interna de sus muslos, y siguió subiendo hasta que ella dejó escapar sonidos de evidente satisfacción.

Continuó con la serie de besos, bajando hasta el abdomen. Ella quería detenerle, o al menos una parte sí misma… ¿y sí todo aquello empeoraba más las cosas? Era consciente de que aunque sucediera algo más, no debía esperar que nada cambiase entre ellos.

- Tendríamos que dejar… las… cosas… hasta aquí…

- ¿Si? –preguntó él.

- Yo… creo… que… - a cada palabra que ella pronunciaba, él daba un beso más abajo en su vientre- … esto… puede… traer…demasiadas… ¡Ahhh!

Tuvo que interrumpir su razonamiento cuando House llegó a una zona muy sensible de su anatomía, consiguiendo que agarrara el borde de la cama, y que su espalda se separa de las sábanas.

Él regresó a envolverla con su cuerpo. Cameron percibió dureza en su vientre, y entendió que no había vuelta atrás… no iba a detenerse por mucho que ella dijera.

Él entró en ella, pero a penas si fueron algunos milímetros. El gesto era más la forma de hacerla comprender que él estaba ahí, como un preludio del siguiente paso. Retrocedió. Sus labios se alojaron en su cuello provocando que ella comenzara a gemir de manera irregular, momento que él aprovechó para volver a entrar, esta vez un poco más que antes, pero sin profundizar mucho. Repitió el gesto algunas veces más, dejándola siempre al borde del éxtasis, pero cuidando que nunca lograra llegar.

La dio una pequeña tregua para que se relajara, y a los pocos segundos retomó su juego. Pero Cameron había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto….

Ella tomó aire, y apoyó sus manos en el cabecero de la cama, impulsándose hacia abajo de golpe provocando que él entrará totalmente en ella. Él gimió de manera escandalosa, y tuvo que morder suavemente su hombro derecho para contenerse y no sucumbir definitivamente.

- Yo... también... puedo torturarte...

Él la miró unos instantes y se perdió en su mirada. La observó apretar de las sábanas bajo sus puños, como clara señal de que ella misma había tenido serios problemas para contenerse tras aquel movimiento propiciado por la inmunóloga. Las cosas habían cambiado... ahora la lucha era por ver quien lograba hacer caer a quién primero. Le encantó esa imagen, que suponía una mezcla de dulzura y sensualidad que le embargaba.

- No debiste tomar ese camino... - susurró él cerca de su oído, sin poder ocultar la satisfacción que le ocasionaba su manera de afrontar la situación.

Él empezó a penetrarla muy lentamente. Quería que notara cada músculo de su cuerpo invadido por el placer. Profundizó hasta el final, provocando que ella arqueara su cuerpo contra el de él, mientras sus manos volvían a apretar fuertemente las sábanas.

Valiéndose de esto, House la agarró de las muñecas, y las inmovilizó por encima de cabeza, para instantáneamente utilizar su boca para recorrer sus pechos, sin dejar un sólo espacio sin inspeccionar. Su lengua proporcionaba contrastes de frío y calor que la enloquecían

Ella continuaba gimiendo cada vez más alto... Era incapaz de contenerse... Su torso se retorcía con sensualidad debajo de House, mientras él no mostraba ni un ápice de compasión.

- ¡Oh, por favor¿Qué... esperas de mí? - acertó a preguntar ella.

Cameron sentía que perdía el poco control que le quedaba... Sentía a House en ella, mientras sus labios se deleitaban en el resto de su piel. Sus brazos eran fuertes y duros, y ahora la estaban rodeando y presionando contra él mismo. Se aferraban tanto, que parecía que temiera que pudiera escaparse. Percibía su calor, y su respiración entrecortada a causa de ella, y eso la hizo poderosa. En ese momento, él susurró la respuesta a la pregunta a la que ella no esperaba poder dar una explicación:

- Saber por qué ya no puedo vivir sin ti...

Tras escuchar esto, ella quedó desarmada frente a él. Supo que era imposible que él hubiera podido encontrar palabras más perfectas que pronunciar.

Cameron le envolvió con sus piernas, y se colgó de sus hombros rodeándole con su brazo derecho. Notaba que ya llegaba al punto culminante, y no dejaba de susurrar su nombre en su oído...

- House, House...

A él le excitaba intuir su voz tan cercana a él, con ese tono borroso producto del deseo desbordado, y supo que aunque hubiese querido, él tampoco hubiera sido capaz de contenerse por más tiempo... Su piel quemaba, y su cuerpo le llamaba a gritos. Siguió moviéndose sobre ella, sin dejarla escapar de sus brazos...

Ella le dejaba hacer, hacía mucho que ya se había abandonado a su voluntad. Él sintió los músculos de dentro de ella contraerse por el placer, acompañado de una palabra entrecortada por los gemidos...

- ¡House!

Él cubrió sus labios con los suyos, provocando que ella ahogara todos los gemidos en su boca, que eran producto de llegar al éxtasis. Lo hacía con mucha dificultad, debido a que el nefrólogo profundizaba ansioso el beso como ya había hecho con anterioridad.

Tras ella, fue House el que tomó el relevo. Incrementaba el ritmo cada vez más, y justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, murmuró con una extremada suavidad:

- Allison…

Aquello logró que a pesar de que parecía que todo ya había concluido para ella, volviera a empezar. Nunca había oído su nombre en su voz, y aquello la excitó de tal manera, que volvió a venir junto con él.

Él se dejó caer encima de su pecho, y esperó hasta que las respiraciones de ambos se normalizaron. Por un instante, ella se asustó de que todo terminase ahí, e intentó levantarse. Sin embargo, él la agarró del brazo y la retuvo a su lado.

- No pienso dejarte ir… ni ahora, un nunca… Quiero tenerte así hasta el fin de mis días…

Ella se abrazó a él. Se sentía segura acurrucada en sus brazos.

FIN


End file.
